A new Yakuza leader is born!
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: Yankumi just found out her sister died and now she has a fifteen year old niece to take care of her niece and with Shin and every other guy got having thier eyes set on her Yankumi and Kaya are in for a huge adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter is kinda fast so sorry if you don't like that! I don't like that either but... and it is kinda short but it will get longer**

**don't own Gokusen **

Kumiko walked into her grandfathers office bowing respectfully Kumiko looked up and gently said "Grandfather, you wish to see me?"

"Kumiko I have asked you to see me because we have matters to discuss."Kuroda Said getting to the other point as to why he called Kumiko down.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to be the next heir to the ooedo clan? Or would you like to just be a teacher?"

"I'd like to be a teacher without having to worry about my identity being revealed but that can't happen, because I'm the only one who can replace you grandfather." Kumiko said while looking down to the ground not wanting to see her grandfather giving her a disappointed look.

" Kumiko...your sister Ichigo was killed last night."

"Ichigo was..killed no that's not possible!" Kumiko couldn't believe this her sister had left the family a few years before her parents had died because she wanted nothing to do with her families heritage she told their parent's that as long as the oedo clan was still around the family would always be a yakuza family. Hearing that she was killed just didn't seem possible.

"Who killed her?" Kumiko asked in a whisper.

"Apparently it was the nekamoda group they started up again and wanted revenge so I guess they found out about Ichigo so they killed her." Kuroda Said sadly he had loved his granddaughter so much no matter what.

"Those scum bags!" Kumiko yelled as she slammed her fist into the wall leaving a dent in it. But then Kumiko remembered something very important.

"Grandfather, what about Kaya? Is she all right?" Kumiko asked worried over her niece her sister had told her right after their parents had died that she, had, had a little girl. How old would, that had made kaya now? 15?

"This is what I needed to talk to you about, kumiko since Kaya's father had left Ichigo, that means Kaya's closes family is us. And she will be coming here tomorrow."

All right grandfather I'll make up a room for her. Good night, grandfather." kumiko bowed to, him once more before she left the office and went into her room to mourn over the death of her sister. She had to be strong right now and acting defeated infront of everyone wasn't an option. Kumiko went to bed not knowing what surprises will be coming to her.

**Hey how was it? I know that this is a little fast but the next chapter will be nice and slow! Just needed to get this out of the way sorry if you don't like how she suddenly has a sister -- but you'll learn more about her in the next chapters. **

**Oh and her sister was about twenty when she left the family. (I can' remember how old Yankumi was when they died so if you know please tell me!) Oh and just so you know it will be mostly about Kaya!**


	2. Yankumi mets Kaya!

**Konichiwa!! Sorry that I haven't updated I don't know if it's okay or not (been busy working other fics) so hopefully I wont disapoint you to bad!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Gokusen or any of the characters but I do own Kaya and her mom!**

Yankumi stared at the clock in the back of the room in just a few hours she would be meeting her niece for the first time. Would Kaya like her would she hate her for never contacting her? These thoughts raced through her head as she stared blankly at the clock. Kumai noticed that she was lost in thought and walked over to her desk and started waving his hand in her face.

"Yo, Yankumi, earth to Yankumi Wake- up!" He said rather loudly making Yankumi jump, the rest of the class notice what was going on.

"What's with you?" Noda asked

"Are you stoned?" Uchi asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No you idiots I'm just thinking about someone."

"who that Shinohara guy?" Said Uchi with a smirk but Shin just narrowed his eyes when he heard that name. He had realized that he only cared for Yankumi as a friend but he still hated that guy.

"No it's noone you know" Yankumi replied while blushing when she heard Shinohara's name. Suddenly there was a knock on the door Yankumi opened it to see the principal

"Yes principal?"Yankumi asked

"Miss Yamaguchi someone is here to see you." The principal said happily.

"Who?" Yankumi asked afraid for a moment surely noone from the oedo clan where here that would screw everything up.

"This lovely young girl here!" The principal replied happily while he pushed a girl infront of him. She was lovely indeed she had long dark brown somewhat wavy hair and big brown eyes she was about 5'4 and around the age of fifteen or sixteen.

"Kaya?" Yankumi asked uncertainly

"Yes, I take it you are my aunt Kumiko?" Kaya answered back looking her up and down

"Yes I am..but Kaya why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you before I met anyone else!" Kaya said after bowing respectfully to Yankumi.

"Well I'm glad you wanted to see me but I'm in th middle of class, I'm sorry."

"Oh..It's okay I can come back later!" Kaya said as she bowed and started to walk away but not before the principal grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to Yankumi.

"Miss Yamaguchi she may stay if she wants, I have no problem letting her hangout with you today!"

"Thank you so much, principal!" Yankumi smiled and bowed to him as he left saying something about having another beautiful lady in the school.

"Kaya would you like to stay?" Yankumi asked Kaya

"Oh yes I'd like to very much!"

"Alright if your sure but I've got to warn you about my class their- Yankumi was cut off because the door swung open and Kuba poked his head out

"Yankumi you coming in or what? We- Kumai cut of when he saw Kaya Kumai just stood there for a few minutes then suddenly his eyes were replaced with big hearts and he started to get a nose bleed before Yankumi pushed him back into the room and told Kaya to follow her. Walking into the room Yankumi suddenly notice that all the commotion that was coming out of the class quickly became silent everyone was staring at Kaya like a pack of wolves staring at a lamb. Kaya looking really uncomfortable because of the attention blushed madly.

"Guys this is my niece Kaya she's going to hangout, here for the rest of the day. Kaya this is class

2-4. Kaya why don't you sit next to..." Yankumi looked all over the room until she saw an empty desk next to Shin.

"Sit next to Shin!" Yankumi pointed to the seat next to Shin, and Kaya smiled at Yankumi and nodded then went to the seat and sat down. As soon as she sat down though Fujiyama came running into the room

" Miss Yamaguchi we need your help in the staff room pronto!"

"Oh ok I'm coming." Yankumi gave everyone in the room a look that said do anything and I kill you. Before following Fujiyama, once she was gone, everyone turned to an unsuspecting Kaya.

"So Kaya do you have a boyfriend?" Kumai asked.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" Kaya replied nervously. All the guys accept, Shin wolf like grins got if even possible bigger..

"Well how would you like to hang out with me? I know a great motel a few blocks away." the guy with the purple hat asked rubbing her butt . Kaya's eye's suddenly narrowed and she gave the guy a Yankumi look

"Exactly what are you trying to say?" Kaya asked glaring at the guy, who stupidly thought she was flirting with him so he grabbed her by the waist and whispered into her ear

"Exactly what it sounds like babe" he still didn't notice the vain throbbing against Kaya's forehead as she balled her hands into fist.Shin decided to step in now seeing that Kaya was getting upset but before he could say anything Kaya punched the guy so hard in the stomach that made him fly across the room. And crash into a couple of desk.

"Holy crap it's another Yankumi!" Uchi yelled terror in his eyes

" are all the girls in Yankumi's family freaking strong?" Nada asked

"SHIT!" Kumai and the other said at once.

"Why you-" the guy with the purple hat growled out as he walked over to Kaya but this time Shin really did step in

"Hey back off."

"But she-"

"I said back off" Shin's voice dripped with annoyance so the guy dropped it and walked back to his desk. So then Shin turned to face Kaya.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kaya said as she turned around and sat down putting her earphones in her ears she played her Ipod not caring what anyone was doing now Shin just stared at her for a while shocked that she didn't even look twice at him, every girl he's ever came, in contact with at least did a double take on him why was she different? Shin asked himself not even realizing that Yankumi had walked back in the class room until she told him to sit down. Turning to the board Yankumi started a math equation but then the bell rang for lunch to start. Everyone started to get up when Yankumi suddenly remembered that Kaya was there.

"Kaya would you like to eat with me?" Yankumi asked not sure if Kaya would agree or reject the offer.

"Sure aunt kumiko!" Kaya smiled at Yankumi and took her arm and dragged her out the door.

"So...Kaya how are you?" Yankumi knew this was a retarded question but this was really the first time they've talked, so she had no, idea what to say and she hadn't expected her to show up at the school.

"I'm still sad over my mom but I'm actually all right, I really didn't have many friends back at home. but I was sad to leave them and my town. But, at the same time I was glad I was able to leave it all I felt caged there, mom never wanted me to fight or do anything I wanted. I think she was disappointed that I'm not like her I have this desire to fight, I can't say why but when I fight I feel truly alive." Kaya said with a distant look in her eye.

Yankumi smiled she had always felt that way when she fought too and especially when she taught too..

"I know exactly how you feel Kaya." Yankumi smiled at Kaya then she said "come on lets, get some food." As Yankumi began to walk away, she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Thank you aunt Kumiko."

"You're welcome Kaya." Yankumi smiled as she and Kaya went to eat neither noticing Shin step out of his hiding place and smirked at Kaya's retreating form

"So she's just like me hm.." Shin whispered to himself as he went off to find Kumai, Noda, and Uchi

"So what do you think of her?" Kumai asked in between stuffing his face with dumplings.

"Who Kaya?" Noda asked

"Of course her who else would I be talking about?" Kumai answered.

"She's totally hot but not my type." Uchi said as he drank some of his soda.

"What's you're type?" Kumai asked

"The type that can't kick my ass when I do something stupid." Uchi answered back

after laughing they all regained their composure and turned to Noda.

"What about you?"

"I agree with Uchi but I think she'll probable go for Shin."

"I don't think so Noda did you see how she ignored him after he tried to help her." Uchi commented back.

"Well what do you think Shin?"

"I think she's interesting.." Shin said only halfway listening to the conversation. His thoughts were on what Kaya had said earlier. 'I've gotta talk to her' shin decided in his mind as he went to home room ahead of everyone else. Once he got there he had noticed that Kaya and Yankumi were finishing up their lunch and cleaning up. Once they saw Shin Yankumi's face brightened

"Shin, we were just talking about you!"Yankumi said happily

"And why would you be talking about me?" Shin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted Kaya to see the town, but I won't be able to go today so I needed someone to go with her."

"So why me?" Shin asked

"Because I know, you won't try to hit on her. And I think you would be able to help her out if any trouble comes along." Yankumi said logically

"Fine whatever meet me after school gets out." Shin said as he walked out of the class room

" What an Arrogant jerk" Kaya said when he got out of hearing distances.

**Well, how was it? I think it's going too fast so I'll have to fix that.** **Sorry for the wait!** **Please tell me what I need to work on and I apologies if it's horrible to you! **


End file.
